Mask
by Byakko Loki
Summary: a new exorcist joins the order, and his name is Allen Walker! yullen. partial au...not really...sorta...kinda...not...sorta..errr JUST READ IT THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS ARE MAINLY AN INTRODUCTION THE REAL STORY STARTS IN CHAPTER 3!
1. Life and Death

Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man. If I did, Allen would be the heart, the Fourteenth, AND the Destroyer of Time, as well as the strongest exorcist general and a ninja. Sadly, (for me) that'll probably never happen. _Probably_.

Key:

**The Fourteenth**

_**The Fourteenth (in his/Allen's mind)**_

_Allen (in his/the Fourteenth's mind)_

The Millennium Earl

Rhode Camelot

Normal

ME

Glaring at the cold water below him, Allen took another step. And another. He was only two steps away now. He unfolded a letter in his pocket an read the first and only sentence aloud; "DEAR FREAK, GO DIE IN HELL WE'D ALL BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU." He could tell, it was in his so-called best (and only) friend's handwriting. Of course, like he was actually his friend. Allen knew from the start he was only pretending, just trying to get close to the freak so he can really hurt him, but he didn't care. He just wanted a friend. He took another step, and help the letter up, letting the wind bow it away, only to land in the lake before him. _Alright. If that's what you want, then fine. You are my best friend, I'll do anything you say._ He took another step and closed his eyes. _I've had enough. No more. I don't want of this. I didn't want it in the first place. I can't… I can't take it anymore. It hurts… It hurts, XXX. _Allen took the final step. Finally, he could feel himself falling. He could see the lake getting closer, when he suddenly felt something grip his upper arm. _That hurt… That really hurt. Who is this? _

"Red!" _Someone's calling me… Someone's calling my name… Who? _

"RED!"

Everything went black.

That was how I met Mana, all those years ago. But that's just a memory now. So is he... Just a memory…Ever since that incident…

"Mana! Stop it!"

"Aww, but you're so cute, Allen!"

"Mana, this is embarrassing!"

"What do you mean?" Mana replied, innocently. (You better not be thinking dirty thoughts….)

"I'm not a baby anymore, so put me down!" Allen whined while trying to get out of Mana's arms, but his grip was too tight.

"Nope~!" Mana replied tightening his grip on Allen.

"Ow, ow, ow! Too tight!"

"Alright, alright," Mana stopped cradling Allen and put him down, "Psh, you're no fun." Mana pouted.

"Mana."

Suddenly Mana tensed, and Allen tilted his head to the side in a cute way to show that he was confused. Of course, he didn't realize it was cute, or even that he was doing it.

"Allen, run. Get out of here. NOW!"

Allen started to get scared; he knew something was wrong. "Mana?"

"I said, RUN!"

"Oohhh? And who is this, Mana? A friend?"

"Don't touch him!"

"Perhaps, if you cooperate….we'll let him go… 3 "

"Mana, what's going on?"

"I told you to GO ALLEN!"

"Earl, I think we should let him watch~." Said a little girl, coming out from behind the mysterious scary man. Allen knew he was scary because Mana was scared. If Mana wasn't scared, then something wasn't scary. If he was, it was- Simple as that. But, still… Allen had never seen Mana this terrified. Just who was this man?

Suddenly, Allen was pinned to the wall, and, before he knew it, he was screaming in pain and he didn't even know why. He looked down slightly to see the rainbow candles that pinned him to the wall through his body. Suddenly, there was a scream, and it wasn't Allen this time. He looked over to see his (unofficially adoptive) father being slashed to pieces. His face was covered in blood, both from the crack in his skull and his mouth, from which he was spitting up blood. The smell of blood and iron was thick in their air, and Allen figured he would never be able to forget that smell as he helplessly watched his father being mercilessly slaughtered, completely frozen in shock and fear at the sight. He watched, as the only person who's ever been nice to him, ever loved him, (well, not including Mana's dog, Allen, whom Allen was named after) is minced to pieces and slashed constantly by colorful wax cones. Soon, they were finished with their masterpiece/bloodbath (I couldn't choose which word to use -_-'), and they turned their eyes over to Allen.

"M…Mana?"

"M-Mana…"

"Mana…"

"Mana!"

"MANAAA!"

Suddenly his vision was blurred and he couldn't see. No, it was only his left eye. _It hurts….It really hurts… What is this? I'm beginning to go numb. I can't feel anything…but it still hurts…it hurts… _He opened his right eye slowly to see the mysterious man, up close, for the first time. He was an ugly sick color of greyish purple with yellow eyes that'd lead you to believe he was a real genuine demon. His jaw low due to his abnormally large pointed teeth, that somehow suited him. His lips curled up in a disgusting way, wrinkling his face as he smiled sickly at Allen. He was dressed fancy, in an outfit that could be considered lovely, only is someone else were wearing it. The blood on his clothing a scatted over his body was an absolutely beautiful red. Almost made Allen want more… _No! What am I thinking? That's Mana's blood! How can I even think that? What's wrong with me? I feel strange…What's this? What is this...I'm losing control over my body? How? What's going on? No- What am I doing? I- I'm holding a knife… it's covered in blood…Mana's? No, this isn't…_

That's all I remember before blacking out. That bloody knife in my hand… That wasn't Mana's blood, nor was it mine. It was _his_. It was that (mysterious) man's. **Well, it's his fault. He attacked us first. **Nea? What are you doing here? This is my story! **Yours? My dear Allen, did you forget again? We are one in the same. I am you and you are me. **Urgh…. Well, I was here first. **Ahaha, that's where you're wrong, Allen. I was alwaaaayys here- **Shut up damn it! Who are you?**Yeah, I second that. Did Allen and I get a third?** No, you idiots, I'm Century Viscount (previously Walker) and I'm the author of this damn story. Oh… **Like the Earl?** Yes, like the earl, now shut the hell up. As I was saying, this is my story so quit bickering already. Anyways, we'll be back in the next chapter, so see ya there!

Btw- Chapters 1-2 are sorta introduction chapters. The real story starts in chapter 3 when Allen arrives at the Order. :3


	2. Life and Death Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man. If I did, Allen would be the heart, the Fourteenth, AND the Destroyer of Time, as well as the strongest exorcist general and a ninja. Sadly, (for me) that'll probably never happen. _Probably_.

Key:

**The Fourteenth**

_**The Fourteenth (in his/Allen's mind)**_

_Allen (in his/the Fourteenth's mind)_

The Millennium Earl

Rhode Camelot

Normal

ME

When I regained consciousness, I was already standing, with the bloody knife in my hand. Looking around for Mana, I quickly dropped it when saw his face. I ran over to him to hug him, but when I saw what he really was, I had to back away and cover my mouth to prevent me from puking. For the Mana I was running to was only a head, his body parts chopped up and scattered throughout the alley. I was feeling dizzy, and had to sit down. My mind was such a mess, that when the mysterious man appeared again, offering to bring Mana back, I failed to recognize him and willingly accepted. I don't remember how I ended up in that strange place I thought to be an alternate dimension, but I honestly didn't care. The man explained to me what the strange mechanical skeleton was, and what I was to do, and I listened obediently. Following his orders, I happily did as he instructed me to do, and I called out for Mana. The skeleton started to move slightly, and the name Mana appeared on his head. He called out to me, at first confused, then angry. Why? Why was he angry? I brought him back didn't I? We can be together again! Then he said something I didn't understand; "You made me into an akuma…" What? What's an-? Mana moved his makeshift arm, and I saw a blur but wasn't sure what had happened. Then I felt the scorching pain in my face and in my eye, and realized he had slashed me. "Allen! You made me into an akuma! How could you do this? I curse you- I curse, you, Allen!" I felt a strange bubbling feeling in my arm, but ignored it, deeming this as more important. Then suddenly, my deformed arm transformed into some sort of strange claw, and it attacked Mana! Mana went flying, and landed roughly on the ground. I screamed at him to run, but all he said was, "Allen…I…love you…PLEASE DESTROY ME", before I destroyed him.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting beside him grave, where I would most likely stay for all eternity. Or at least that's what I thought, before _he_ showed up. He, who would eventually become my master, and train me in the sacred and martial arts. I'm ashamed to say, that after I took Mana's life, I didn't speak at all for six months, I barely even moved. It took me that long to recover.

Anyway, Cross became my master and trained me skillfully. Of course, he was the worst adoptive parent in the world, a drunk womanizing bastard, and would often have me pay the bills, debts, and fight all the akuma we ran into in his place, he still took time off to train me for real. However, at the time, I had yet to realize just how different his training was from normal masters and generals, and such. And I don't mean how, as I said before, he made me pay the bills, debts, and fight all the akuma. He also taught me the inside working of an akuma, and how they were made, all the details included. That was probably so I could find the weak points, but I think there was more to it than that. He also trained me professionally when we had the time, surprisingly, which was actually quite often considering me were just randomly wandering around all the time, or at least that's what I thought. Now, it's my turn to take over! Wha-? HEY! Nope, bye, my turn.Well, anyway, Allen wasn't just trained to be an exorcist. Cross also taught him martial arts and the skills one would normally need to become a professional ninja or assassin, which, now that Allen's finished his training with Cross, could easily become. Sometime into their training, during their first visit to Africa, Allen met a boy who he became great friends with, However, there was an incident, and his friend was turned into an akuma. Of course, Cross had Allen fight him. During their fight many things happened, including Allen's innocence changing form into what it is now. Cross chose the name, and Allen liked it, too, so he decided to keep it. Eventually their training came to a close, and Allen left Cross (more like Cross left Allen, lol) for the Black Order, to become a full-fledged exorcist. See his arrival in the next chapter! See ya next time!

-Century Viscount


End file.
